Those Retarded Adventures
by Saravv75
Summary: Remember Fatal Frame 2? The game that scared the shite out of you at some points? Well guess who's starring in this little adventure tale? Saravv,Psychadelicsnake,Mio,and Mayu set off on an adventure through All God's Village! Rated M for bad mouths.


_HEY BITCHEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Ok i'll stop now. Anyway, I submitted two different Fatal Frame stories... and then I deleted them. BUT THIS TIME! I'm submitting an awesome story that I think you'll like if you like psychadelicsnake and fun times! FUN! _

_That's right bitches, Lee Baker's my guest star and he gonna teach you some MANNERS! NOBODY STEALS MUSHY SNUGGLEBITES' BADONKA- Wait, that's not right... Sorry. _

_Anyway so here's opening thingie: _

_THOSE RETARDED ADVENTURES... ! _

_Starring: Mio and Mayu Amakura! _

_Saravv75 as A GHOST! _

_Lee Baker as Another ghost! _

_LET'S BEGIN _

* * *

_Screaming... Miku running... ROCKS FALLING... Kirie crying... SQUISH _

"OH SHI- " The room flashes and Saravv is shown floating there, surprise on her face. "What... What the fuck? " Saravv takes a look around, eyes wide in confusion.

"MIKU?! Damn it, did she leave me behind again? " Saravv questions to no one in particular. She looks down at herself and nearly screams.

"OH MY GOD IM SEE THROUGH! " She begins freaking out and bouncing off of the walls. "Hold on... " Saravv finally stands still, bringing her hand up to her chin to stroke it in thought.

"I remember... "

* * *

**"Miku I got the camera! " Saravv turns and shows Miku that she has retrieved the camera that Kirie had knocked away before. But to Saravv's surprise, Miku is running away, not giving a shit about the camera. Saravv hears a sickening crack noise and looks up. She silently screams and a huge boulder falls on top of her, leaving a huge pool of blood around the rock. **

* * *

"Alright... so uh... i'm a ghost now... that's... cool... " Saravv looks down at her self, trying to sound happy.

"Bull shit. It's not cool. " Saravv screams and falls on her face, though it does not seem to hurt her. She looks up at the ghost next to her.

"Lee Baker? " She questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Sup. " He says casually and lays back in the air.

"How did you get here? "

"You think a freakin' know that? "

"Ok, jeese, no need to be mean. "

"It cool. "

"So... exploring time? "

"Yes, explore the place we don't even fucking know. "

"Yeah, let's go. " The two phase through a wall and find themselves outside of the house.

"A VILLAGE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! " Lee shouts angrily.

"Sssh, someone might hear you! " Saravv scolds him. They both take a look around. "Or not... " Suddenly, footsteps are heard.

"Or yes. " Lee corrects.

"That does not make sense. "

"YES IT DOES NOW GET DOWN! " Both of them duck behind a bush even though they're both see through. Saravv peeks out of the leaves and sees twin sisters walking through the village cautiously. They say things to each other occasionally, but Saravv nor Lee can hear. Finally they enter the house that Lee and Saravv exited.

"Let's follow them. " Lee says.

"Why?! "

"Because... uh... THEY HAVE LEADS! " Lee lies and emphasizes the last three words he says.

"Pssh, yeah right. You just want to feel their boobs. " Saravv accuses him, knowing he's lying.

"There's nothing wrong with a man wanting to do that. ONWARD! " Lee exclaims, pulling Saravv into the house with him. The two ghosts creep silently behind the twins, being cautious not to alarm them. Finally, the twins enter a different room and the two pause briefly.

"Should we keep going? "

"Your the one who said we should follow them in the first place. I think i'll go on. "

"Yeah you do that, imma go get a biscuit... if I can find one. " Lee wonders off through a wall while Saravv phases through the door to see the twins examining something on the ground. After a long time of examination, the younger twin stands up, holding a camera. Saravv seems to bored to notice the twins have turned around, and they automatically spot her.

The younger twin screams, pulls the camera to her eyes and snaps a picture of Saravv.

"OH FACK SHIT HOE BITCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! " She screams. The elder twin stays behind the younger one fearfully as Saravv cringes at the pain she is feeling.

"What the hell was that for?! " She scolds the twins angrily. "I didn't do shit and you go ahead and shoot me! What the fuck?! " The twins back away fearfully at the shouting of the spirit in front of them.

"S-sorry? " The younger twin says.

"Better be freakin' sorry. Jesus... " Saravv relaxes and lays back in the air. For a few minutes there is silence between them.

"Your... not going to hurt us... are you? " The elder twin questions, still hiding behind the younger.

"Uh, no. Are you going to hurt me again? " The twins shook their heads at the question. "Sweet. Now we can all be friends. Names? "

"Mio. And this is my sister Mayu. " The younger twin introduced them.

"Saravv, nice to meet ya. "

"That's an unusual name. "

"Well look who's talking _MIO_. " Saravv exclaims. Lee phases through the wall with a biscuit in hand.

"Yo. " He says casually, chewed up biscuit falling from his mouth. Mio screams and snaps a picture of Lee.

"OH FACK SHIT HOE BITCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! " He shouts, the biscuit flying out of his hand.

"That's what I said. " Saravv mutters before floating over to Mio. "Chill, he cool. " Lee reenacts the whole reaction to the camera shot the same way that Saravv did, cringing from the pain.

"You mad me drop mah biscuit. " Lee says, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh... Sorry. It's hard to get used to the ghost-popping-out-everywhere thing... " Mio says, lowering the camera.

"So... any idea how to get around this place? " Mio questions

"Well we just got here sooo... " Saravv responds

"Ah... ok. "

"Fun. Let's try a bunch of different doors. That oughtta be fun. " Lee suggests sarcastically.

"Sure. Let's go. " Mio agrees beginning to walk off to the next door, and the two other girls follow obediently.

"I WAS JOKING! God damn dumb bitch... " Lee grumbles, following the other reluctantly. And after many exploring, solving crappy puzzles, Mayu being trippy, and a lot of cuss words, they enter a certain room.

"This is... nice. " Mayu says, not thinking of anything else.

"Yeah, if you like dead people and blood. " Lee says as they begin exploring the room. Suddenly, the filament on Mio's camera starts to glow an orange color.

"OH GOD OH SHIT! GET THE FUCK OUT GET THE FUCK OUT TIS SCARY SHIT MAN! " Lee shouts, having a total freak out. Pleading moans sound as the four of them huddle together fearfully.

"Lee, you've gotta be kidding me! Your a ghost! Practically invincible! ME AND MAYU SHOULD BE THE ONES FLIPPING OUT! Not that we aren't... " Mio scolds Lee as a figure begins to form in front of the four of them. Lee glares and makes a weird, dissatisfied face.

" 1. Hehe that first sentenced rhymed... 2. Your not flipping out because you have a weapon of mystical POWAHS! and 3. I was scared of this shit when i was alive and I will forever be scared of this shit! " Lee shouts as the female ghost becomes solid.

"OH GOD OH GOD! " Saravv shouts, nearly breaking into tears. Mio raises the camera obscura to her face, shaking horribly.

"Mio! " Mayu whines.

"TAKE THE FUCKING PICTURE! " Lee shouts angrily. Mio presses down on the shutter button and the bright light flashes, making the ghost stutter backwards in pain.

"It's the freakin' Miyako chick from the diaries we were reading! " Saravv shouts in revelation.

"It doesn't matter. We have to kill her. " Mayu says.

"No shit, bitch. " Lee says crossing his arms.

"Don't call my sister such a disgusting word! " Mio shouts at Lee angrily.

"Guys... where'd Miyako go? " Saravv questions, interrupting all of the arguing. Everyone stood still in fear before turning around. Behind them was the terrifying ghost of Miyako.

"FUUUUU- GIMMIE THAT SHIT! " Lee shouts and snatches the camera obscura away from Mio and takes a picture of Miyako before she can say or do anything. She cries out in pain and dissipates slowly.

"Ow. " Her voice echos through the house. Everyone stands silently for a moment. Then they all collapse to the ground in exhaustion...

* * *

_Whelp. There's chapter one. FUCK YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. No no no no sorry... sorry... i'm a bit angry for some reason... why? I'm a bitch. Hope you liked this. It's not exactly the funniest thing i've written... so uh... yeah... Bye. _

**~Saravv75 the Unimaginative**

**Quote of The Day: "I'll burn your shack down. " "THAT'S WHAT I SAID! "**


End file.
